


Mi hombre: seducción.

by Fariide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mi hombre, adaptación, m-preg, mansion, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariide/pseuds/Fariide
Summary: Tres... Sé que él no me conviene.Dos... Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo.Uno... Pero si sigue mirándome así...¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero?Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador,...Es peligroso.Es enigmático.Es absolutamente adictivo.Es mi hombre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece ya que es una adaptación de la trilogía "Mi Hombre". En adaptación Sterek. 
> 
> Ni los personajes ya que estos le pertenecen a Jeff Davis.
> 
> Es la primera historia que subo y adapto entonces me gusto mucho por lo que espero queles guste a ustedes.
> 
> Esta historia no me pertenece, la comparto con fines de que la disfruten tanto como yo, si quieren más libros de estos la autora se llama “Jodi Ellen Malpas”  
> Espero que la disfruten

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

—¡Liam! —grito desesperado. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla—. ¡Liam!

Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los bordes de un cuenco de cerámica y Liam aparece al final de la escalera. Me mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado últimamente.

—¡Las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche? —pregunto a toda velocidad.

—Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche. —Pone los ojos en blanco y ell y la masa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi coche bajo una pila de revistas del corazón.

—Otra vez jugando al escondite —murmuro para mí mismo. Cojo ms zapatos y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y encuentro a Liam en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios  moldes.

—Tienes que ordenar tu habitación, Stiles. Es un maldito desastre —protesta.

Sí, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy diseñador de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y meto el dedo en la masa para tartas de Liam.

—No puedo ser bueno en todo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera—.Además, ¿para qué necesitas el coche? —me pregunta mientras se inclina para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en  un gesto de concentración.

—Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el campo. —Me pongo los zapatos y me miro en el espejo de pared.

—¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad? —pregunta detrás de mí.

Mis ojos color Bourbon parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Liam, después de haber roto con Theo. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarios. M hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

—Sí. El campo es territorio de Finstock, no sé por qué me han encargado esto a mí. Servidor no es partidario del estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado. —Le doy a Liam un beso en la mejilla—. Esto va a dolerme, lo sé. ¡Te quiero!

—Ídem. Hasta luego. —mi amigo se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de trabajo.

—¡No olvides tus modales!

 

    [.. ]

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi adorada Jeep azul hasta mi oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por que cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontraraparcamiento.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Mason y de Erica de camino a la mía, y espío a Finstock en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y veo que hay un paquete para mí.

—Buenos días, Blinski—El grave bramido de Bobby me saluda cuando se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso

—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta? —Acaricio la lujosa tela.

—Qué maravilla. —Finge interés—. No dejes que Melissa lo vea. Acabo de liquidar casi todos mis bienes para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

—Vaya. —Pongo cara comprensiva—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Victoria tiene el día libre y Mason está en plena pesadilla con el señor y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, Isaac y yo—Saca su peine del bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por el casquete.

—A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión —le recuerdo. No puede haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio—.¿Por qué yo, Finstock? —Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una finca rural y no estoy seguro de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector más moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y Finstock y Mason especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos.

Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí solo, contrataron a Erica.

—Será porque preguntaron por ti, Blinski. —Se pone de pie y mi mesa vuelve a protestar con un crujido. Finstock hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo una mueca de dolor. Tiene que perder peso o dejar de sentarse en mi mesa.

No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces ¿preguntaron por mí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? En mi portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Deberían ir Bobby o Mason.

—Ah, la inauguración del Lusso. —Finstock se guarda el peine—. El promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has hecho un trabajo asombroso, Stiles. —Las cejas de Bobby asienten junto con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Estoy más que orgulloso de mí mismo y de mi trabajo en el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es el mundo de los superricos.

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere: lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque.

El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es más bien para presumir.

—He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado. —Paso las páginas de la agenda hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

—Buen chico. Le he dicho a Erica que esté allí a las cinco. Es su primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré a las siete, con Mason.

—De acuerdo.

Finstock regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo.

A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Finstock. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

—Me voy —le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Isaac peleándose con la fotocopiadora

—. Hasta luego, Isaac.

—Adiós, Stiles —me responde, pero está demasiado ocupado sacando el papel atascado como para mirarme. El chico es un desastre.

Salgo a la luz del sol de mayo y camino hacia mi coche. Los viernes a media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada, Adeleme hace compañía y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que haya visto jamás.

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: «La Mansión.»

«¡Madre mía!» Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas.

Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

—Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático. —Casi doy un salto del susto cuando la vibración de una voz grave me llega de ninguna parte y rompe el silencio del campo.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy solo. 

—¿Hola?

—Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

—Stiles Stilinski de Rococo Union.

—Lo sé.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

—Dame un respiro —murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto al interior del jeep y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que, claramente, ese cretino tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro boquiabierto la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda laatención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía más aprensión. Cadaminuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras —con adornos de oro pulido— están flanqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del jeep, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que tiene que haber un error. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es imposible imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas. Me siento tentado a llamar a Finstock para comprobar que me ha dadola dirección correcta, pero en las puertas ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba esperando.

Mientras sopeso el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y aparece el hombre negro más grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro —seguro que hecho a medida, porque no tiene una talla normal—, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonto. De repente me preocupa haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el maletín nuevo.

—¿El señor Stilinski? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo nervioso.

—Hola —susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siento en realidad.

—Por aquí —dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las puertas. Cojo el maletín, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la hedejado en el otro bolso. Sigo adelante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad, subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme.

Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionado por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando a mi alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos qué hace allí un diseñador de interiores. Finstock me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado.

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandullón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis pisadas resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y las voces inconfundibles de The Rat Pack ronronean de fondo. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo.

Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar qué hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra, contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón.

Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en broma mientras todos se ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el sonido de mis pisadas se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el cuadro de la estancia.

Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina. Me estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandullón me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera. 

—El despacho del señor Hale —dice como un trueno, y llama a la puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

—¿El encargado? —pregunto.

—El dueño —responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada—.Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el grandullón entra en la habitación que tengo delante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso

despacho del señor Hale. 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

—Derek, el señor Stilinski, Rococo Union —anuncia el grandullón.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Boyd.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta.

Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el inmenso cuerpo del grandullón lo tapa, pero esa voz áspera y suave hace que me quede helada en el sitio y sin duda no parece provenir de un «señor de La Mansión» fumador, obeso y que lleva gabardina.

El grandullón, o Boyd, ahora que sé cómo se llama, se aparta y me deja echarle un primer vistazo al señor _Derek Hale_.

Ay, Dios mío. El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareado y mi boca ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me quedo ahí parado, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras él, a su vez, me mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado de piedra, pero verlo... En fin, me he quedado estupefacto, tembloroso e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone completamente en pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax.

Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina despacio hacia mí. Es entonces cuando recibo el verdadero impacto. Trago saliva. Este hombre es tan perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso. Tiene el pelo oscuro y da la sensación de que haya intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya desistido. Sus ojos son verde pardusco, pero brillantes y demasiado intensos, y la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo. Está ligeramente bronceado y tiene el punto justo de... Ay, Dios mío, es devastador. ¿El señor de La Mansión?

—Señor Stilinski —Su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. Noto los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo. No doy una.

—Es un placer —me susurra al oído, lo cual sólo sirve para hacerme emitir un pequeño gemido.

Sé que nota lo tenso que estoy —no es difícil, me he quedado rígido—, porque afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta con una de las comisuras de los labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y el grandullón? Miro alrededor y lo veo inmóvil, con las gafas todavía puestas, pero sé que me está mirando a los ojos. Me doy un empujón mental y retrocedo un paso, lejos de Hale y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las manos a los costados.

—Hola —carraspeo para aclararme la garganta—. Stiles. Me llamo Stiles. —Le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no tuviera claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha...

Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía con firmeza. Saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos, sorprendidos.

—Stiles. —Prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería dejar de hablar, de inmediato.

—Sí, Stiles —le confirmo. Ahora es él quien parece haberse retirado a su Nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que me está subiendo la temperatura.

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás.

 

—Gracias, Boyd. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza al grandullón, que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza sus rasgos duros. Luego se marcha.

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y prácticamente inútil.

Señala hacia dos sillones de cuero marrón situados uno frente a otro en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

—Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? —Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas de licor alineadas encima. Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observo que se queda junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y mirarme expectante.

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no me salen las palabras.

—¿Agua? —pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

«Por Dios, no me mires.»

—Por favor. —Me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca.

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera integrada y regresa hacia mí.

Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

—¿Stiles? —Su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea.

—¿Sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo.

—¿Vaso?

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrío. Debe de pensar que no soy nada profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y mi teléfono del maletín y los coloco en la mesa que tengo delante.

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Venga, hombre, ¡tranquilízate! Finjo tomar notas cuando se acerca y coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un tobillo descansa sobre el muslo. Se recuesta contra el respaldo. Se está poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre los dos grita mientras escribo cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la vista y dar señales de que he oído sus palabras. Sonríe. Me derrito.

Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para inclinarme y servirme un poco más de agua en el vaso. Me está costando dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro.

Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

—Supongo que debería contarme por qué estoy aquí. —¡Puedo hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras cojo el vaso de la mesita.

—Ah —dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así, sigue siendo guapísimo.

—¿Pidió que viniera yo en concreto? —lo presiono.

—Sí —se limita a responder. Vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la mirada.

Bebo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Puedes. —Descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la mesita y apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más. ¿No va a continuar la frase?

—Vale. —Me cuesta mantener el contacto visual—. ¿Por qué?

—He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Pues para diseñar. —Se echa a reír y me siento estúpido y también algo molesto. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¿Diseñar el qué? —pregunto—. Por lo que he visto, todo está más bien perfecto. —Estoy seguro de que no quiere que modernice este lugar tan encantador. Quizá no sea mi fuerte, pero reconozco las cosas con clase cuando las veo.

—Gracias —dice con suavidad—. ¿Has traído tu portafolio?

—Por supuesto —contesto mientras alcanzo mi maletín. Por qué quiere verlo es algo que no entiendo. No contiene nada que se parezca a este lugar.

Lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia sí, pero —¡horror!— se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado. Jesús.

Huele a gloria bendita (a agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la respiración.

—Eres muy joven para ser un diseñador consumado —reflexionaNmientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi portafolio.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que Finstock me dio vía libre en la expansión de su negocio. En cuatro años he dejado la universidad, he conseguido trabajo en una empresa de diseño de interiores consolidada —que tenía estabilidad económica, pero que carecía de un enfoque fresco en nuevas tendencias— y además me he labrado un nombre en la profesión.

He tenido suerte y agradezco la confianza de Bobby en mis habilidades.

Eso, sumado a mi trabajo en el Lusso, es por lo que estoy donde estoy a los veintiséis años.

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oroNy grafito le adorna la muñeca.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —digo sin pensar. Madre mía. Mi cerebro es unNhuevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo chillón. Debería mantener la boca cerrada. ¿De dónde diablos ha salidoNeso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes abrasan los míos.

—Veintiuno —responde con cara de póquer.

Me río burlon y él arquea unas cejas inquisitivas.

—Lo siento —murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone nervioso. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de nuevo al portafolio y empieza a pasar las páginas otra vez. Mantiene la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa.

No veo ningún anillo. ¿No está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Esto me gusta mucho —dice al tiempo que señala una fotografía del Lusso.

—No estoy seguro de que lo que hice en el Lusso funcione aquí — digo con calma. Es demasiado moderno; muy lujoso, pero demasiado moderno.

Alza la vista hacia mí.

—Tienes razón, sólo digo... que me gusta mucho.

—Gracias. —Siento que me suben los colores mientras me estudia atentamente antes de volver a mi portafolio.

Cojo el agua y resisto la tentación de ponerme el vaso en la frente para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo, embutido en los pantalones, roza mi rodilla. Cambio de postura rápidamente para romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo que en las comisuras de sus labios se está dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Dónde está el servicio? —pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa.

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios.

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar.

—Cruzando el salón de verano a la izquierda —dice con una sonrisa.

Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me dice que es consciente de ello. Apuesto a que las personas siempre reaccionan así con él.

—Gracias. —Me pongo de lado para poder pasar por el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la mesita, pero se convierte en el más difícil todavía cuando él no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy lejos de su cuerpo.

Avanzo hacia la puerta. Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento como si me agujerease el traje con su fuego. Giro el cuello a un lado y a otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que me eriza la nuca.

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo antes de cruzar el salón de verano y tropezar con unos baños ridículamente pijos.

Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo.

—Por Dios, Stiles, ¡contrólate! —le gruño a mi reflejo.

—Ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que juguetea con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño. No sé qué decir, pero acaba de confirmar lo que yo ya sospechaba: produce este efecto en todas las personas. Cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no consigo decir nada apropiado, me limito a sonreír.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan aturullado. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tuviera tanto calor y no estuviese tan nervioso, me sentiría avergonzado por lo evidente de miestado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nervioso, así que me olvido de la humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas con jabón Noble Isle. 

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí fuera, que me den los detalles y largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzado de mí mismo. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al despacho del señor Hale. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este hombre; me afecta demasiado.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando mi portafolio.

Alza la vista y sonríe. Ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad.

Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa ignorando el hecho de que Derek sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él, pero no lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondo sin más. Lo sabe—. ¿Quiere mostrarme dónde seNencuentra el futuro proyecto para que podamos hablar de los pormenores?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora sólo debo seguir el protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero tampoco puedo marcharme así como así, por muy tentador que sea.

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia.

—Claro.

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las meto en el maletín y sigo su gesto, que me indica el camino.

Me adelanta rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me hace una reverencia galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. Le sonrío con educación, a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia el salón de verano. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para guiarme.

¿A qué está jugando?

Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorarlo, pero tendría que estar muerto para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo —seguro que le está calentando la mano a través de la ropa—, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas.

Soy patético, y es más que evidente que Hale está disfrutando con las reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de ser la mar de entretenido.

Enfadado conmigo mismo, camino un poco más de prisa para romper el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a un punto en el que hay dos rutas posibles.

Me alcanza y señala el exterior, el césped de las canchas de tenis.

—¿Sabes jugar?

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incómoda.

—No. —Suelo correr y poco más. Dame un bate, una raqueta o unaNpelota y ya verás la que lío. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios forman una sonrisa que resalta el verde de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas pestañas. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, admirado ante este hombre glorioso.

—¿Y usted? —pregunto.

Continúa por el recibidor y yo lo sigo.

—No me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los deportes extremos.

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que son demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

—Snowboard, sobre todo. Pero he probado el rafting en aguas rápidas, el puenting y el paracaidismo. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina. Me gusta sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas. —Me observa mientras habla y siento que me está analizando. Tendrían que anestesiarme para que yo me atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero salir a correr de vez en cuando.

—Extremos —digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad desconozco.

—Muy extremos —confirma en voz baja. La respiración se me acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser tan patético. 

—¿Seguimos? —pregunta. Percibo la sorna que tiñe su voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada verde.

—Sí, por favor.

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así. Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina hacia el bar. Saluda a los hombres que he visto antes, dándoles palmaditas en los hombros. La mujer ya no está. Los dos clientes del bar son muy atractivos, jóvenes —probablemente aún no hayan cumplido los treinta— y están sentados en los taburetes mientras beben botellines de cerveza.

—Chicos, os presento a Stiles. Stiles, éstos son Peter y Jackson.

—Buenas tardes —dice Jackson con voz cansada. Parece un poco triste.

Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los tipos duros) y su carácter me dicen que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de negocios. Lleva el pelo negro peinado a la perfección, el traje impoluto y hace gala de una mirada astuta.

—Hola —sonrío educadamente.

—Bienvenido a la catedral del placer —ríe Peter al tiempo que levanta el botellín—. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Veo que Hale sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

Peter sonríe. Es el polo opuesto a Jackson: informal y relajado, con unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de Superdry y unas Converse. Tiene un rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que lo favorece. Sus ojos azules brillan, cosa que lo hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros y hecho un desastre.

—No, gracias —contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Hale.

—¿Derek?

—No, gracias. Le estoy enseñando a Stiles la ampliación. Va a encargarse del interiorismo —dice sonriéndome.

Me río por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se está precipitando un poco, ¿no? Todavía no hemos hablado de las tarifas, de lo que quiere, ni de nada.

—Ya era hora. Nunca hay habitaciones libres —gruñe Jackson pegado a su botellín. ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de este sitio?

—¿Qué tal el snowboard en Cortina, amigo mío? —pregunta Peter

Derek se sienta en un taburete.

—Alucinante. La forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante a su estilo de vida relajado. —Esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa de verdad desde que lo conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante. Este hombre es un dios—. Me levantaba tarde, encontraba una buena montaña, bajaba las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y, al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. —Está hablando con todos pero me mira a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa.

No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Se le da bien? —pregunto, porque es lo único que se me ocurre.

Imagino que todo se le da bien.

—Muy bien —confirma. Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Soy el primero en apartarla.

—¿Continuamos? —pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señalar la salida.

—Sí. —Sonrío. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que he venido aquí a trabajar. Lo único que he conseguido hasta el momento es un sofocón y una lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance.

Desde el momento en que he atravesado las puertas he sabido que no iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los cuatro años que llevo visitando a gente en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajo y en edificios de nueva construcción, nunca me he topado con un Derek Hale.

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda, tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mía ntes de continuar con su conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. Tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro los ojos y rezo una plegaria a Dios para que me saque pronto de ésta y, al menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y estimula mis sentidos en un millón de direcciones distintas.

—Y ahora, la atracción principal. —Empieza a subir la amplia escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva a una zona muy espaciosa—. Éstas son las habitaciones privadas —dice señalando varias puertas.

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es posible que tenga los andares más sexys que jamás haya tenido el privilegio de ver. Cuando consigo apartar los ojos de su culo prieto veo que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras habitaciones. Avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso superior.

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriera y un arco que conduce a otra ala.

—Ésta es la ampliación. —Me guía por una nueva ala de la mansión—. Aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda —añade, y se detiene en la entrada de un pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más.

—¿Es todo nuevo? —pregunto.

—Sí. De momento son cascarones vacíos, pero estoy seguro de que le pondrás remedio. Te las enseñaré.

Me deja más que asombrado cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mí por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta.

¡Qué inapropiado!

Todavía le suda la mano y estoy seguro de que la mía tiembla entre sus dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y hace que me estremezca.

Abre las puertas y me mete en una habitación recién enlucida. Es enorme, y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quienquiera que la construyese hizo un trabajo excelente.

—¿Son todas tan grandes? —pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que me suelta la mano. 

—Sí.

Me dirijo hacia al centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Veo que hay otra puerta.

—¿Tiene baño? —Mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entro.

—Sí.

Las habitaciones son enormes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen ser en los hoteles. Podrían hacerse muchas cosas. Me sentiría muy emocionado si no estuviese tan preocupado por lo que se espera de mí.

Esto no es el Lusso. Salgo del cuarto de baño y encuentro a Derek apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los párpados caídos y los ojos oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena que el diseño tradicional no tenga cabida en mi historia como diseñador. 

No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—No estoy seguro de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —Sueno apesadumbrado. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos verde pardusco que atacan mis defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

—Creo que tienes lo que quiero —dice en voz baja.

«¡Mi madre!»

—Lo mío siempre ha sido el lujo moderno. —Echo otro vistazo a la habitación y, despacio, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él—. Estoy seguro de que quedará más satisfecho con Finstock o con Mason. Ellos se encargan de nuestros proyectos de época.

Reflexiona sobre lo que he dicho durante un segundo, hace de nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los omoplatos.

— **Pero te quiero a tí.**

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes pinta de ser muy bueno.

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como diseñador o a otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es a la otra cosa. Está un pelín demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Especificaciones? —pregunto. De nuevo, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

Una sonrisa juguetea en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sensual, íntimo, lujoso, estimulante, reconstituyente... —Hace una pausa para valorar mi reacción.

Frunzo el ceño. No es lo habitual. No ha mencionado ni relajante, ni funcional, ni práctico.

—Vale. ¿Hay algo en particular que deba incluir? —vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Por qué me molesto en averiguar las respuestas?

—Una cama grande y muchas aplicaciones de pared —contesta de una tirada.

—¿Qué clase de aplicaciones?

—Grandes, de madera. Ah, la iluminación tiene que ser la adecuada.

—¿La adecuada para qué? —No puedo evitar el tono de confusión.

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes.

—Para las especificaciones, claro.

Ay, Dios, debe de estar pensando que soy un lerda.

—Sí, claro. —Levanto la vista y veo que unas vigas robustas cruzan el techo. El edificio es nuevo pero no son vigas falsas—. ¿Las hay en todas las habitaciones?

Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, son esenciales. —Su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.

Cojo el cuaderno de especificaciones del cliente y empiezo a tomar notas.

—¿Hay algún color en particular que deba incluir o evitar?

—No, puedes volverte loco.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Perdone?

Sonríe.

—Que hagas lo que quieras.

Ah, bueno, no voy a volverme loco con nada porque no va a volver a.verme por aquí. Pero debería conseguir la máxima información para poder pasársela a Bobby o a Mason con al menos un mínimo de datos.

—Ha mencionado una cama grande. ¿De algún tipo en particular? — pregunto intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

—No. Sólo que sea muy grande.

Flaqueo a mitad de la nota, levanto la vista y veo que me está.observando. Me siento idiota porque me pone muy nervioso.

—¿Qué hay de los tejidos?

—Sí, muchos tejidos. —Empieza a caminar hacia mí—. Me gusta tu traje—susurra.

Mierda, _¡tengo que salir de aquí!_

—Gracias —digo con un gritito agudo mientras voy de camino a la puerta—. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. —No es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nubla los sentidos—. Prepararé algunos bocetos. —Salgo al pasillo y voy directo al comienzo de la escalera.

Maldita sea, cuando me he despertado esta mañana esto era lo último que me esperaba. Una mansión de campo pija —con un dueño guapísimo como colofón— no forma parte de mi rutina diaria.

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la bajo a una velocidad estúpida. 

Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos he llegado aquí.

—Espero noticias tuyas, Stiles. —Su voz ronca me recorre el cuerpo.

Derek me alcanza al final de la escalera y me tiende la mano. La acepto por temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y vuelva a ponerme los labios encima.

—Tiene un hotel encantador —digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a desear que el contenido de mi maletín consistiera en unos boxers limpios, una venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso habría estado más preparado.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en la suya y, lentamente, la aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me tense de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo un hotel encantador —repite pensativo. La corriente se convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me mira inquisitivo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Stiles. De verdad. —Hace énfasis en «De verdad».

—Lo mismo digo —susurro.

Veo que su mirada se clava en mí durante un instante y empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y la estudia un momento antes de ofrecérmela.

—Elegancia sencilla —dice con suavidad.

No sé por qué, quizá porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo.

—Gracias.

Se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo y me observa de cerca.

—De nada. —Su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios. Retrocedo unos pasos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —Una mujer sale del bar y se acerca a Derek.

Es atractiva: rubia fresa, de estatura media, con el pelo escalado y labios rojos y carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla—. ¿Estás listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que quizá sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perplejo, porque él no me quita los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. Ella se da la vuelta para ver qué le está robando su atención y me mira con recelo. Me cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre al que está abrazando.

—¿Y tú eres...? —ronronea.

Cambio de postura, incómodo. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado.haciendo una travesura.

Bueno, es que me han pillado. He tenido reacciones extremadamente indeseadas hacia su novio.

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrío con dulzura.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós. —Me doy la vuelta y prácticamente salgo corriendo hacia la puerta y escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para normalizar la respiración.

Voy a tener que pasarle el proyecto a Mason.

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro cómo la imponente mansión se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, está Derek Hale. 

 

 [... ]

 

—¡Has vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte —exclama Liam sin levantar la vista de la figura de los novios que está colocando sobre la tarta de bodas que debe decorar. Tiene la lengua fuera, apoyada sobre el labio inferior. Me hace sonreír—. ¿Te apetece salir? —Sigue sin mirarme.

Es algo bueno. Estoy seguro de que mi cara me delataría si intentara fingir que no pasa nada. Todavía estoy alterado por mi cita del mediodía con cierto señor de La Mansión. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir.

—¿Y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? —Tengo que intentarlo. Sé que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podré ponerme el pijama y relajarme. Después del día que he tenido, mi mente va a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no he podido concentrarme en todo el día.

—Perfecto. Termino la tarta y soy todo tuyo —Le da la vuelta al pastel de fruta sobre el pedestal y echa unas gotas de pegamento comestible en la cobertura—. ¿Qué tal el día en el campo?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo? Esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su tacto me convirtió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso, contesto:

—Interesante.

Levanta la vista.

—Cuenta —me responde. Le brillan los ojos y se inclina de nuevo sobre la tarta, con la lengua fuera otra vez. 

—No era lo que me esperaba. —Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del pantalón marino para intentar restarle importancia.

—No me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime qué te has encontrado. —Ha dejado de intentar colocar a los novios en lo alto de la tarta. En vez de eso, me mira fijamente. Tiene cobertura en la punta de la nariz, pero lo ignoro.

—El dueño. —Me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi cinturón

—¿El dueño? —pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

—Sí, Derek Hale, el dueño. —Me quito más pelusas imaginarias del pantalón

—Derek Hale el dueño. —Me imita, y a continuación hace un gesto hacia uno de los sillones semicirculares de su taller—. ¡Siéntate! ¿Por qué intentas parecer tan tranquilo? No engañas a nadie. Tienes las mejillas del color de esa cobertura. —Señala una tarta con forma de camión de bombero que hay en la estantería de metal—. ¿Por qué el dueño Derek Hale, no era como esperabas?

«¡Porque estaba muy bueno!» Me dejo caer en el sillón con el maletín en el regazo mientras Liam, de pie, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el mango de una espátula. Al final, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

—Cuéntame —me presiona. Sabe que tengo algo que contar.

Me encojo de hombros.

—El hombre es atractivo y lo sabe. —Los ojos se le iluminan y los golpes de la espátula se tornan cada vez más rápidos. Quiere más drama.

Le encanta. Cuando Theo y yo rompimos, fue el primero en aparecer para ver el espectáculo en calidad de amigos. No tenía por qué haberse molestado. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo. Fue una ruptura amistosa y bastante aburrida. No destrozamos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta con avidez.

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me tortura haber soltado una pregunta tan inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No valía la pena ni que me sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —La mandíbula le llega al regazo.

—Sí. Se me escapó en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me falló del todo. No me siento orgulloso —murmuro—. He quedado como un idiota, Liam. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero éste... En fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¡Sti, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! —Se recuesta con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cobertura de la espátula.

—Sí, por favor —gruño, y estiro la mano hacia el. Me pasa la espátula y empiezo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Liam y sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y masa para tartas. No puede decirse que la ruptura me haya quitado el apetito—. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo —digo entre lametones.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ese tío sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. Seguro que daba pena verme. Ha sido patético.

—¿Tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Exageradamente patético.

—Seguro que no vale nada en la cama —musita mi amigo—. Todos los guapos son así. ¿Y las especificaciones?

—Una ampliación de diez dormitorios. Pensaba que iba a una mansión de campo, pero es un superhotel pijo con spa. La Mansión. ¿Lo conoces?

Liam pone cara de no tener ni idea.

—No —responde, y se levanta para apagar el horno—. ¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez?

—No. No pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia y no puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no después del numerito de hoy. —Me levanto del sillón y tiro la espátula al cuenco vacío—. Se lo he pasado a Finstock. ¿Y el vino?

—En la nevera.

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. Dejo el maletín en la cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le doy vueltas entre los dedos; luego la tiro a la papelera. Olvidado...

Ya con la ropa cómoda, meto en el reproductor de DVD la última novedad del videoclub, salto al sofá con Liam e intento concentrarme en la película.

Es imposible. El ojo de mi mente está invadido por las imágenes de un hombre de ojos verdes, Moreno, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos andares para babear y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormido con las palabras «Pero te quiero a ti» rebotando en mi cabeza.

No tan olvidado...


	3. capitulo 3

Después de dos reuniones de seguimiento con clientes y en la nueva casa de un señor en Holland Park para dejarle unas cuantas muestras, estoy en la oficina escuchando cómo Finstock despotrica de Melissa. Es lo habitual el lunes por la mañana después de que haya soportado todo el fin de semana con su mujer y lejos de la oficina. La verdad es que no sé cómo el pobre hombre la aguanta. Tomar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de inmediato en el fin de semana.

—Cielo, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos! —Me da un beso sin llegar a tocarme y se vuelve hacia Finstock, que se protege con las manos en un gesto que dice: «¡Ni se te ocurra!» Mason pone los ojos en blanco, sin ofenderse ni un ápice, y baila hasta llegar a su mesa.

  
—Buenos días, Mason —lo saludo con alegría.

  
—Esta mañana ha sido de lo más estresante. El señor y la señora han cambiado de opinión por enésima vez. He debido cancelar todos los pedidos y reorganizar a una docena de obreros. —Mueve lamano, frustrado—. Me han puesto una maldita multa por no colocar la tarjeta de aparcamiento de residentes y, además, me he enganchado el jersey nuevo en uno de esos horrendos pasamanos que hay a la salida del Starbucks. —Se pone a tirar de la lana desgarrada del dobladillo de su jersey rosa fucsia con cuello en V—. ¡Míralo, jolines! Menos mal que eché un polvo anoche, porque si no estaría en el pozo de la desesperación. —Me sonríe.

  
Lo sabía.

  
Finstock se va negando con la cabeza. Todos sus intentos por disminuir el amaneramiento de Mason hasta niveles más tolerables han fracasado. Ahora ya se ha rendido.

—¿Una buena noche? —pregunto.

  
—Maravillosa. He conocido a un hombre divino. Va a llevarme al Museo de Historia Natural el fin de semana que viene. Es científico. Somos almas gemelas, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenador personal? —vuelvo a preguntar. Era su alma gemela de la semana pasada.

—Olvídalo, un desastre. Apareció el viernes en mi apartamento conun DVD de Dirty Dancing y comida india para dos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Me dejas de piedra —me burlo.

—Lo peor. No hace falta que te diga que no voy a volver a verlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? ¿Qué tal ese guapísimo ex novio tuyo? —Me guiña el ojo. Mason no oculta que Theo lo atrae, cosa que a mí me hace gracia pero que incomoda a Theo.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo mi ex.

—Qué lástima. Avísame cuando entre en razón. —Mason se marcha tranquilamente, retocándose el tupé rubio y perfecto.

—Isaac, te mando por correo electrónico la factura por una consulta de diseño para el señor Hale. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se envía hoy mismo?

—Así lo haré, Stiles. ¿Pago a siete días?

—Sí, gracias. —Regreso a mi mesa y continúo casando colores. Alargo el brazo para coger el móvil cuando empieza a bailar por mi mesa. Miro la pantalla y casi me caigo de la silla al ver en ella el nombre de «Derek». Lo miro durante unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro se repone del susto y el corazón se me acelera en el pecho. Pero ¿qué demonios...? Yo no guardé su número, Finstock no me lo dio y, tras pasarle el proyecto el viernes, ya no lo necesitaba. Decía en serio lo de que no iba a volver. Y, en cualquier caso, no lo habría grabado con su nombre de pila.

Sostengo el teléfono en la mano, echo un vistazo a la oficina para ver si el ruido ha llamado la atención de alguno de mis compañeros. No lo ha hecho. Lo dejo sonar. ¿Qué querrá?

  
Voy al despacho de Bobby a preguntarle si ha informado al señor Hale del cambio de planes, pero entonces vuelve a sonar y me frena en seco. Respiro hondo y contesto. Si mi jefe no ha hablado aún con él, lo haré yo. Y si no le gusta, mala suerte. A duras penas he logrado convencerme a mí misma de que le he pasado el contrato a Finstock porque él es más apto que yo para el proyecto. Sé muy bien que ésa no es toda la verdad.

— _Hola_ —respondo. Pataleo ligeramente en el suelo porque el saludo suena un tanto receloso. Quería sonar seguro y lleno de confianza en mí mismo.

—¿ _Stiles_? —Su voz ronca tiene el mismo impacto que el viernes en mis débiles sentidos, pero al menos por teléfono no puede ver cómo tiemblo.

—¿ _Quién es_? —Muy bien. Mucho mejor. Profesional y tranquilo.

Se ríe y me hace bajar la guardia.

— _Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta porque mi nombre aparece en tu teléfono._ —Tierra trágame—. _¿Estás intentando hacerte el interesante?_

¡Será arrogante! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta.

— _Metió su teléfono en mi lista de contactos_. —Ya lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Repaso mentalmente nuestra reunión y decido que fue durante mi visita al baño, porque dejé el portafolio y el móvil en la mesa. ¡No puedo creer que curioseara en mi móvil!

— _Necesito poder localizarte._

Oh, no. Está claro que Finstock no se lo ha dicho. De todos modos, uno no va por ahí tocando móviles ajenos. Se lo tiene muy creído. ¿Y lo de grabarse como «Derek»? Es un pelín demasiado familiar.

— _Finstock debería haber contactado con usted_ —lo informo con frialdad—. _Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo, pero él estará encantado de hacerlo._

— _Bobby ya ha hablado conmigo_ —responde. Suspiro de alivio, pero en seguida frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿por qué me llama?—. _Estoy seguro_  
 _de que Bobby estará encantado de ayudarme, pero yo no tanto._

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Me ha llamado para decirme que no le gusta? Este hombre se pasa de arrogante. Cierro la boca.

— _Siento mucho oírlo._ —No parece que lo sienta; parece que estoy enfadado.

—¿ _De verdad_?

Y vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa. No, no lo siento, pero eso no voy a decírselo.

— _Sí_ —miento. Quiero añadir que nunca podría trabajar con un cerdo guapo y arrogante como él, pero me contengo. No sería muy profesional.

Lo oigo suspirar.

— _No creo que lo sientas, Stiles._ —Mi nombre suena a terciopelo en sus labios, y me provoca un estremecimiento familiar. ¿Cómo sabe que no lo siento?—. C _reo que me estás evitando_ —añade.

Como esto siga así, voy a dislocarme la mandíbula. Provoca sentimientos nada deseables en mí, y el hecho de saber que tiene una relación con alguien no ayuda nada.

—¿ _Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así_? —digo con atrevimiento. Eso debería obligarlo a callar.

— _Pues porque te sientes atraído hacia mí._

—¿ _Perdone_? —le espeto. Su soberbia no tiene límites. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? El hecho de que haya dado en el clavo no es relevante. Habría que estar ciego, sordo y tontao para no sentirse atraído por aquel hombre. Es la perfección personificada, y está claro que lo sabe.

Suspira.

— _He dicho que..._

— _Ya, le he oído_ —lo interrumpo—. _Es que no puedo creerme que lo_ _haya dicho._ —Me desplomo sobre mi silla.

Nunca he visto nada parecido. Me deja pasmada. ¿El tipo tiene a una persona especial en su vida y está flirteando por teléfono conmigo? ¡Menudo donjuán! Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación en lo profesional y colgar cuanto antes.

— _Le pido disculpas por no estar disponible para su proyecto_ —suelto de un tirón, y cuelgo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Ha sido una falta de educación y nada profesional, pero es tan lanzado que me ha dejado estupefacto. Cada minuto que transcurre tengo más claro que pasarle el contrato a Finstock ha sido lo más sensato.

Me llega un mensaje de texto.

**_No lo has negado. Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Bs, D._ **

«¡Me cago en la hostia!» Me llevo la mano a la boca y aprieto con fuerza para evitar que las palabrotas mentales salgan de mis labios. No, no lo he negado. ¿Y él se siente atraído por mí? ¿Soy un pelín joven para él o él es demasiado mayor para mí? ¿Besos? Cabrón engreído. No contesto; no tengo ni idea de cómo responder. En vez de eso, meto el móvil en el maletín y me voy a comer con Liam.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama mi amigo al mirar mi móvil.—. ¿Le has contestado? —Me mira expectante.

—Dios, no —me río. ¿Qué me aconsejaría que le dijese? Me tiene pasmado.

—¿Y tiene novia?

—Sí —asiento al tiempo que enarco las cejas.

Deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Qué pena.

¿Sí? La verdad es que simplifica bastante las cosas. Eso supera sin duda las reacciones que provoca en mí. Liam es mucho más atrevido que yo. Le habría contestado algo sorprendente y sugerente, y es probable que lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Este chico podría competir con cualquier devoradora de hombres. Como es muy lanzado, los espanta a casi todos en la primera cita; sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. Es un hombre seguro de sí mismo, independiente y decidido.

—La verdad es que no —musito, y cojo mi vaso de vino de la hora decomer para darle un sorbo—. Además, sólo hace cuatro semanas que Theo y yo hemos roto. No quiero hombres en mi vida, de ninguna clase. —Me gusta sonar decidido—. Estoy disfrutando de estar soltero y sin ataduras por primera vez en mi vida —añado. Así es como me siento. Estuve cuatro años con Theo y, antes de eso, mantuve una relación de tres años con Danny.—¿Has visto al capullo? —Liam pone cara de asco cuando menciono el nombre de mi ex. No soporta a Theo, y se alegró de que rompiera con él. Que Liam lo pillara in fraganti con un compañero de trabajo en un taxi sólo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. No sé por qué hice la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo. Cuando hablé con él, con calma, se deshizo en disculpas y casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no me importaba. Era verdad, y yo también estaba sorprendido. La relación se había terminado y él opinaba lo mismo. Todo fue muy amistoso, para disgusto de Liam. El quería vajillas rotas e  
intervenciones policiales.

—No —respondo.

—Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe, y entonces llega la camarera con nuestra comida.

—Voy al servicio. —Me levanto y dejo a mi a mi mejor amigo comiendo patatas fritas con mayonesa.

Después de entrar en el baño, me miro al espejo, Hoy mi pelo se está portando bien, Me aliso los pantalones negros y me quito un par de pelos de la camiseta de color crema. El teléfono suena cuando voy de camino al bar. Lo saco de bolsillo de mi pantalón y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es él otra vez. Probablemente se esté preguntando dónde está mi respuesta a su nada apropiado mensaje de texto. No voy a entrar en ese juego.

—Rechazar —le digo al teléfono. Aprieto con decisión el botón rojo y vuelvo a guardarlo mientras avanzo por el pasillo—. Uy, lo siento mucho —farfullo al darme de bruces contra un tórax.

  
Es un torso firme, y el embriagador perfume a agua fresca que me inunda me resulta muy familiar. Mis piernas se niegan a moverse y no sé qué voy a ver si levanto la vista. Sus brazos ya están alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome, y mis ojos quedan a la altura de la parte superior de su pecho. Veo cómo le late el corazón a través de la camisa.

—¿Rechazar? —dice en voz baja—. Eso me ha dolido.

Me aparto de su abrazo e intento recobrar la compostura. Está impresionante, con un traje gris marengo y una camisa blanca y planchada. Mi incapacidad para apartar la vista de su pecho por miedo a quedar hipnotizado por sus potentes ojos verdes hace que me entre la risa.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Sospecho que frunce el ceño ante mis carcajadas, aunque, como me niego a mirarlo, no puedo confirmarlo.

—Lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba. —Lo esquivo, pero me coge del codo y detiene mi huida.

—Antes de irte, dime una cosa, Stiles. —Su voz despierta mis sentidos y mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo esbelto hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Está serio, pero sigue siendo impresionante—. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a gritar cuando te folle?

«¿QUÉ?»

—¿Perdone? —consigo espetarle pese a que mi lengua parece de trapo.Medio sonríe ante mi sorpresa. Me levanta la barbilla con el índice y la empuja hacia arriba para hacerme callar.

—Piénsalo. —Me suelta el codo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a nuestra mesa con el paso más firme que mis temblorosas piernas me permiten. ¿Lo he oído bien? Me siento en la silla y me bebo todo el vino intentando humedecer mi boca seca.

Cuando miro a Liam, está boquiabierto. Sobre su lengua veo los trozos a medio masticar de patatas fritas y de pan. No es nada bonito.

—¿Quién coño es ése? —balbucea con la boca llena.

—¿Quién? —Miro alrededor haciéndome el loco.

—Ése. —Liam señala con el tenedor—. ¡Mira!

—Lo he visto, pero no lo conozco —respondo molesto.

«¡Déjalo ya!»

—Viene hacia aquí. ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Joder, está buenísimo. —Me mira. Me encojo de hombros.

> _Vete, por favor. Vete. ¡Vete!_

Cojo un solitario trozo de lechuga de mi sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate y empiezo a mordisquear los bordes. Me pongo tenso y sé que se está acercando porque Liam levanta la vista para adaptarla a su altura. ¡Ojalá cerrase la dichosa boca de una vez!

—Señores. —Su voz grave y profunda me hace cosquillas en la piel. No me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

—Hola —escupe Liam, y mastica a toda velocidad para librar a su boca de la obstrucción que le impide hablar.

—¿Stiles? —me saluda. Muevo mi hoja de lechuga en dirección a él  para indicarle que sé que está ahí sin tener que mirarlo. Se ríe un poco. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado, pero aun así me niego a mirarlo. Apoya un brazo en la mesa y oigo a Liam toser y escupir los restos de comida.

—Así está mejor —dice. Puedo sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

De mala gana, levanto la vista y bajo las pestañas veo que Liam me está mirando boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos y en plan: «¡Sigue aquí! ¡Habla con él, idiota!» No se me ocurre nada que decir. Este hombre me ha dejado inútil otra vez. Lo oigo suspirar.

—Soy Derek Hale, encantado de conocerte. —Tiende la mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

mi amigo la coge encantado.

—¿Derek? —farfulla—. ¡Ah, Derek! —Me mira de forma acusadora—. Yo soy Liam. Stiles me ha dicho que tienes un hotel pijo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

—¿Me ha mencionado? —pregunta con suavidad. No tengo que mirarlo para saber que ha puesto cara de engreído satisfecho ante la noticia —. Me gustaría saber qué más te habrá dicho.

—Nada. Poco más —dice Liam intentando arreglarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse de la última frase. Le lanzo mi peor mirada asesina.

—Poco más —contraataca él.

—Sí, poco más —sostiene Liam.

Harto del pequeño intercambio estéril con el que los dos parecen estar disfrutando, me hago cargo de la situación y lo miro.

—Ha sido agradable volver a verlo. Adiós.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de inmediato y sus ojos verdes, con los párpados pesados, oscuros y exigentes, acaban conmigo. Siento su respiración vacilante y aparto la mirada de la suya, pero sólo para llevarla a su boca. Tiene los labios húmedos, entreabiertos, y, lentamente, saca un poco la lengua y se la pasa muy despacio por el labio inferior. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Sin que nadie se lo ordene, mi lengua responde con una feliz expedición por mi labio inferior. Traiciona mis intentos por aparentar frialdad, como si aquello no me afectara... Pero más bien ocurre todo lo contrario. Esto es una locura. Esto... lo que sea que es... es una locura. Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo y es un arrogante, pero probablemente tenga motivos para serlo. Deseo desesperadamente que este hombre deje de afectarme.

—¿Agradable? —Se inclina hacia adelante, me coge el muslo y la lava líquida me inunda el torrente sanguineo. Muevo las piernas y junto los muslos para controlar la pulsación que amenaza con convertirse en una palpitación tremenda—. Se me ocurren muchas palabras, Stiles. «Agradable» no es una de ellas. Te dejo para que medites sobre mi pregunta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Trago saliva cuando se inclina hacia mí a media altura y me posa los labios húmedos en la mejilla prolongando el beso toda una eternidad. Aprieto los dientes intentando no volverme hacia él.

—Hasta pronto —susurra. Es una promesa. Suelta mi muslo tenso y se levanta—. Encantado de conocerte, Liam.

—Mmm, lo mismo digo —responde pensativo.

Se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Ay, Dios, camina con decisión y es de lo más sexy. Cierro los ojos para recuperar mis habilidades mentales, que ahora mismo están hechas pedazos por el suelo del bar. No tiene remedio. Me vuelvo hacia Liam y me encuentro con unos acusadores ojos azules abiertos como platos y que me miran como si me  
hubieran salido colmillos. Las cejas le llegan a la línea de nacimiento del pelo.

—Joder, eso ha sido intenso —escupe hacia mi lado de la mesa.

—¿Tú crees? —Empiezo a juguetear con mi sándwich por el plato.

—Corta el rollo del bla-bla-bla ahora mismo o te meto el tenedor por el culo, tan adentro que vas a masticar metal. ¿Sobre qué pregunta tienes que meditar? —Su tono es fiero.

—No lo sé. —Me lo quito de encima—. Es atractivo, arrogante y tiene novia. —Le doy datos vagos.

Liam suelta un silbido largo y amplificado.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había oído hablar de ello, pero  
nunca lo había presenciado. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —le espeto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa, muy serio.

—¡Stiles, la tensión sexual entre ese hombre y tú era tan fuerte que hasta yo me he puesto cachondo! —ríe—. Te desea con ganas. No podría haberlo dejado más claro aunque te hubiera abierto de piernas sobre la mesa de billar. —Señala con el dedo, y voy yo y miro.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas —resoplo. Sé que no se inventa nada, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

—He visto el mensaje de texto y ahora al hombre en carne y hueso. Está muy bueno... para ser mayor. —Se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa.

—¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a mi mejor amigo.

—Me lo creeré.

—Ya me dirás qué tal te va. —Me la devuelve, más bien entusiasmado.

[...]

Vuelvo a la oficina y me paso el resto del día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jugueteo con el boli, voy al baño quince veces y finjo escuchar a Mason hablar sin cesar del Orgullo Gay y todo lo demás. Mi teléfono suena cuatro veces —y las cuatro resulta ser Derek Hale— y rechazo todas y cada una de las llamadas. Me asombra la persistencia de ese hombre, y la confianza que tiene en sí mismo.

¿Cuánto gritaría?

¡Estoy perplejo!

Soy feliz, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo intención de modificar mis planes de seguir soltera y sin compromiso. No voy a liarme con un extraño, por muy guapo que sea. Y lo cierto es que está para chuparse los dedos. Además, es demasiado mayor para mí y, todavía más importante, está claro que ya está pillado, lo que hace aún más evidente el hecho de que es todo un donjuán. No es la clase de hombre por la que me conviene sentir atracción, caramba, y menos después de Theo y sus infidelidades. Necesito un hombre que sea fiel, protector y que cuide de mí. Y a ser posible que tenga mi edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

El teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje de texto y doy un salto que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé de quién es antes de verlo.

 

**_No es agradable que te rechacen. ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? Bs, D._ **

 

Me río solo, lo que llama la atención de Erica, que está rebuscando en el archivador que hay cerca de mi mesa. Sus cejas perfectamente depiladas se arquean. No creo que ese tío esté acostumbrado al rechazo.

—Es Liam —digo a modo de explicación, y ella vuelve a rebuscar en el archivador.

Debería ser obvio por qué no le cojo el dichoso teléfono. No quiero hablar con él. Me pone de los nervios, me provoca demasiadas reacciones y, para ser sincero, no confío en mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca. Parece que responde a su presencia sin que ni mi cerebro ni yo le digamos nada, y eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar y rechazo la llamada rápidamente. ¡Dame un minuto para que responda! ¿Acaso voy a responder? No voy a librarme nunca de él. Necesito mostrarme implacable.

 

**_Si tiene que hablar de las especificaciones, debería llamar a Finstock, no a mí._ **

 

Toma. Sin firma y, desde luego, sin beso. No se lo he deletreado, pero debería captar el mensaje. Dejo el móvil en la mesa, decidido a hacer algo productivo, pero vuelve a sonar. Lo levanto de inmediato y, con la mano libre, cojo el café.

 

_**Mis especificaciones son hacerte gritar. No creo que Finstock pueda ayudarme con eso.  
Me muero de ganas. ¿Crees que tendré que amordazarte? Bs, D.** _

 

Me atraganto y escupo el café sobre la mesa. ¡Será descarado! ¿Hasta dónde llega la desfachatez y la desvergüenza de un hombre? ¿Me ha tomado por un chico fácil o algo así?  
Pongo el móvil en silencio y lo aprieto asqueado contra la mesa. No tengo intención de contestarle. Si lo hago, lo estaré animando. Existe una línea muy fina entre la confianza en uno mismo y la arrogancia, y Derek Hale la supera con creces. Siento lástima por la pobre morritos carnosos.

¿Sabe que su hombre se dedica a perseguir a hombres jóvenes?

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina de nuevo. Lo cojo y lo apago antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. Abro un cajón, lo meto dentro y cierro de golpe. Captará el mensaje.  
Intento sacar adelante algo de trabajo, pero estoy demasiado distraído. En mis correos electrónicos aparecen palabras extrañas —que no tienen cabida en la correspondencia profesional— mientras tecleo en el ordenador, ausente. Suena el teléfono de la oficina. Levanto la vista y veo que Isaac no está en su mesa, así que lo cojo yo.

— _Buenas tardes. Rococo Union._

— _¡No cuelgues_! —dice a toda velocidad.

Me yergo en la silla. Incluso su tono de urgencia me pone la piel de gallina. No va a ceder. Está muy curtido.

— _Stiles, lo siento. Lo siento mucho._

— _¿De verdad_? —No puedo ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz. Derek Hale no parece la clase de hombre que se disculpa porque sí.

— _Sí, de verdad. Te he hecho sentir incómodo. Me he pasado de la raya_. —Parece sincero—. _Te he molestado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas._

Yo no diría que su atrevimiento y sus comentarios me hayan molestado. Me han dejado a cuadros, más bien. Supongo que hay quien incluso admiraría la confianza en sí mismo que tiene.

— _De acuerdo_ —digo vacilante—. ¿ _Así que ya no quiere hacerme gritar ni amordazarme_?

— _Pareces decepcionado, Stiles._

— _Para nada_ —le suelto.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

—¿ _Podemos empezar de cero? Nos centraremos en lo profesional, porsupuesto_.

Ah, no. Quizá lo sienta de verdad, pero eso no elimina el efecto que tiene sobre mí. Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza que todo podría ser un plan para camelarme y así poder perseguirme a gusto.

—S _eñor Hale, de verdad que no soy la persona adecuada para este trabajo._ —Me doy la vuelta en la silla para ver si Finstock está en su despacho. Así es—. _Señor Hale, ¿le paso con Finstock?_ —Rezo mentalmente para que pille la indirecta.

— _Llámame Derek. Me haces sentir mayor cuando me llamas «señor Hale»_ —gruñe. Cierro el pico cuando mis labios se abren y casi se me escapa la pregunta. Todavía siento curiosidad, pero no voy a volver a preguntárselo—. _Stiles, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes tratar con Boyd. ¿Cuál_ _es el siguiente paso?_

¿Sí? ¿Me haría sentir mejor? Todo lo que Derek tiene de atrevido, lo tiene el grandullón de intimidatorio. No estoy seguro de que me sintiese más cómodo con su oferta de tratar con Boyd en vez de con él, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesto a hacerlo me dice que de verdad quiere que yo me encargue del diseño. Me imagino que es un cumplido. La Mansión quedaría genial en mi portafolio.

— _Necesito medir las habitaciones y hacer algunos bocetos._ —Escupo las palabras impulsivamente.

— _Perfecto_. —Parece aliviado—. _Haré que Boyd te acompañe por las habitaciones. Puede aguantarte la cinta métrica. ¿Qué tal mañana?_

¿Mañana? Sí que está impaciente. Resulta que no puedo. Tengo varias citas a lo largo del día. Y el miércoles tampoco puede ser.

— _No puedo ni mañana ni el miércoles. Lo siento._

— _Vaya_ —dice en voz baja—. _¿Trabajas por las noches?_

¿Trabajo por las noches? Bueno, no me gusta en especial, pero muchos de mis clientes están en sus despachos de nueve a cinco y no pueden quedar en horas de oficina. Prefiero trabajar hasta última hora los fines de semana. Nunca dejo que me convenzan para visitas en fin de semana.

— _Podría ir mañana por la tarde_ —digo pasando la página de mi agenda para ver lo que tengo al día siguiente. Mi última cita es a las cinco, con una señora—. ¿ _A eso de las siete_? —pregunto mientras anoto su nombre a lápiz.

—P _erfecto. Me gustaría decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero no puede ser porque no te veré_. —No lo veo, pero sé que, seguramente, está sonriendo. Su tono de voz lo delata. No puede evitarlo—. _Avisaré a Boyd de que llegarás a las siete._

— _Alrededor de las siete_ —añado. No sé cuánto tardaré en salir de la ciudad a esa hora.

— _Alrededor de las siete_ —confirma—. _Gracias, Stiles_.

— _De nada, señor Hale. Adiós_. —Cuelgo y empiezo a darme golpecitos con la uña en uno de los dientes de arriba.

—¿Stiles? —Finstock me llama desde su despacho.

—¿Sí? —Giro la silla para verlo.

—La Mansión. Te quieren a ti, Bilinski. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador.

No, Derek Hale me quiere a mí.


	4. capitulo 4

Acabo pronto con las citas del martes y salgo de la nueva y preciosa vivienda unifamiliar de uno de mis clientes, en el centro de la ciudad, a las seis y unos minutos. La señora Posey es la esposa terriblemente consentida del señor Posey, un director ejecutivo, y esta casa es su tercer hogar en cuatro años. Me he encargado del diseño interior de todos ellos. En cuanto el trabajo está terminado, la mujer decide que no se imagina envejeciendo allí, y eso que ya ronda los setenta años, de modo que la casa sale al mercado, se vende y yo empiezo de cero en su nuevo domicilio. Cuando tan sólo un mes después de terminar de decorarla se mudaron y vendieron la primera casa en la que había trabajado, me traumaticé un poco. Era el primer contrato que había conseguido tras empezar a trabajar para Finstock. Pero no tardó en volver a llamarme para que fuera a ver su nueva morada. —Ava, querida, no es culpa tuya. Es que no la sentía como mi hogar —me dijo con voz cantarina por teléfono. Así que ahora me encuentro trabajando en la tercera residencia de los Posey, con las mismas instrucciones que me dieron para las dos viviendas anteriores, lo cual es una ventaja porque me evita tener que buscar nuevo mobiliario. Y también amortigua el sablazo a la cartera del señor Posey.

 

Me meto en el coche y arranco en dirección a Surrey Hills. No le he contado a Liam por qué voy a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo habría conseguido que se preguntase por qué voy a volver a La Mansión. Y entonces le mentiría y le contaría la misma mierda que me cuento a mí mismo: que trabajar allí es beneficioso para mi currículum. Sus encantos no influyen en mi decisión, para nada.

 

Esta vez me detengo junto al portero automático, pero cuando me dispongo a bajar la ventanilla, las puertas comienzan a abrirse. Miro hacia la cámara y supongo que Boyd debe de estar esperándome. Le dije sobre las siete y ya son y cinco.

Atravieso las puertas y avanzo por el camino de grava hasta el patio. Boyd me aguarda en los escalones, frente a la entrada de puertas dobles, con las gafas de sol puestas.

—Buenas tardes, Boyd—lo saludo mientras cojo mi carpeta y mi maletín. ¿Me hablará hoy? No, sólo saluda con la cabeza y se vuelve para regresar a La Mansión. Yo lo sigo hasta el bar. Hay más gente que la última vez que vine. Probablemente sea por la hora.

—Ethan —dice con voz grave.

Un hombre menudo aparece por detrás de la barra. —Dime.

—Ponle una copa al señor Stilinski —Boyd me mira con los ojos todavía ocultos tras las lentes oscuras—. Ahora vuelvo. Derek quería comentar algo.

—¿Conmigo? —le espeto, y me avergüenzo al instante ante mi brusquedad.

—No, conmigo.

—¿Está en su despacho? —pregunto nervioso. Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre algo muy trivial, pero él me había asegurado que me dejaría trabajar con Boyd. Con sólo pensar en ese hombre me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. Jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así, pero me siento mucho más cómodo con el grandullón. Para empezar, sé que con él soy capaz de controlarme.

Los labios de Boyd se tensan, es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa. Me lamento para mis adentros. Él lo sabe. —Tranquilo, hombre. —Se vuelve y lanza una mirada burlona a Ethan. El camarero le responde sacudiendo la bayeta. ¿De qué va todo esto?

Boyd, muy serio, se despide una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza antes de marcharse y dejarme con Ethan en la barra. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto la presencia de una mujer que ríe junto a un hombre de mediana edad en una mesa cercana. Es la misma mujer con la que coincidí en los baños el viernes pasado. Viste un traje de pantalón negro y tiene un aspecto extremadamente profesional. Debe de llevar aquí un tiempo, tal vez por negocios. El hombre que la acompaña se levanta y le tiende la mano con cortesía. Ella la acepta y sonríe mientras se pone de pie y deja que la cobije bajo su brazo y la guíe fuera del bar mientras charlan entre risitas.

Me siento en un taburete mientras espero a Boyd y saco el teléfono para ver si tengo algún mensaje o llamada.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino?

Alzo la vista y veo que el camarero me está sonriendo. Tiene un acento extraño y llego a la conclusión de que es italiano.

—Me apetece, pero tengo que conducir.

—¡Venga! Una pequeña... —dice mientras levanta una copita de cristal y traza una línea por la mitad con el dedo.

¡Qué diablos! No debería beber en el trabajo, pero tengo los nervios de punta. Él se encuentra en alguna parte de este edificio y eso ya es razón suficiente para estar inquieto, de modo que asiento y sonrío. —Gracias.

Me enseña una botella de Zinfandel. Yo vuelvo a asentir. —Su traje es muy... eh... ¿cómo se dice...? ¿Atrevido?

Me pone algo más de media copa. De hecho, está llena. Observo mi traje de tres piezas, color negro ceñido. Sí, supongo que atrevido sería la palabra adecuada. Es mi comodín. Hace que me sienta guapo en cualquier ocasión.

Ignoro la vocecita de mi cabeza que me pregunta si no me lo habré puesto con la esperanza de ver a Hale. Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato y río ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Ethan mientras acepto con agrado la copa que me pasa por encima de la barra. Creo que en realidad quiere decir apretado. Me marca todo el tracero.

Teniendo en cuenta que mi talla es la 38, no es demasiado, pero si sigo conviviendo con Liam mucho más tiempo es probable que eso cambie. —Gracias —le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

—Un placer, señor Stilinski. Lo dejo tranquilo.

El camarero recoge la bayeta y empieza a limpiar el mostrador que hay bajo las botellas. Doy unos sorbos al vino mientras espero a Boyd. Está muy bueno, y me lo termino sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y abrir la botella que tengo enfriándose en la nevera.

—Hola

Me vuelvo sobre el taburete y me encuentro cara a cara con la mujer que se lanzó sobre Derek el viernes. Ella me sonríe, pero es el gesto menos sincero que jamás haya tenido el placer de recibir.

—Hola —contesto por educación. 

Ethan viene corriendo, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro y agitando el trapo en el aire. —¡Señorita Lydia! ¡No, por favor! ¡No hablen!

«¿Qué?» —¡Vamos, cállate, Ethan! No soy idiota —le espeta ella. El pobre hombre se resigna y se retira para seguir limpiando la barra, pero no aparta la vista de Lydia. Quiero salir en su defensa, pero, justo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, ella me tiende la mano. —Soy Lydia Martin, ¿y tú eres...?

Ah, sí. La última vez que me preguntó lo mismo no le contesté y me marché a toda prisa. Acepto el saludo y le estrecho la mano ligeramente mientras ella me observa con recelo. Es evidente que no soy de su agrado. Quizá me considere una amenaza. —Stiles Stilinski—respondo, y la suelto rápidamente.

—¿Y has venido para...?

Me río con jovialidad. Estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente qué hago aquí, lo que no hace sino confirmar que se siente amenazada y que se está esforzando por hacer que me sienta incómodo. Guarde las uñas, señora. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando se me pasa por la cabeza decirle que estoy aquí porque su novio me ha rogado que viniera. —Soy diseñador de interiores. He venido a medir los nuevos dormitorios.

Ella arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la mano en el aire para atraer la atención de Ethan. Esta mujer es de lo que no hay, y muestra tanta soberbia como Hale descaro. Su cabello rubio fresa se balancea a un lado y a otro, tiene los labios pintados del mismo rojo sensual que el viernes pasado y viste un traje de pantalón gris ajustado. Sería cruel decir que tiene cuarenta años. Probablemente ronde los treinta y cinco, más cerca de la edad de Derek que yo.

Me doy unos cachetes mentales en el trasero y me obligo a controlar mis desesperados pensamientos. —Ponme un gin-tonic de endrinas—ordena mientras pasa por mi lado. Sin por favor y sin sonrisa. Es bastante maleducada—. Eres un poco joven para ser diseñador de interiores, ¿no?

Su tono es poco amistoso y no me mira cuando me habla. Me cabreo. No me gusta nada esa mujer. ¿Qué verá Derek en ella, aparte de esos labios gordos e hinchados y sus evidentes implantes mamarios? —Sí —le concedo. Ella también se siente amenazada por mi juventud. Eso es bueno. Me siento tremendamente aliviado cuando veo a Boyd aparecer por la puerta. Se quita las gafas y lanza a Lydia una mirada extraña antes de saludarme de nuevo con la cabeza. ¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas? No me paro a pensarlo demasiado. El gesto de Boyd es la señal que necesitaba para huir de la mujer. Dejo mi copa vacía en la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Ethan levanta la cabeza al instante, y yo sonrío y me disculpo mientras me bajo del taburete. —Un placer conocerte, Lydia —digo con cordialidad. Es mentira. La detesto, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Ella ni siquiera me mira. Acepta la bebida que Ethan le ofrece sin darle siquiera las gracias y se marcha a hablar con un tipo con pinta de hombre de negocios que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando llego junto a Boyd, él me guía por la enorme escalera que da al descansillo hasta la nueva ala. —Puedo apañármelas solo, Boyd. No quiero entretenerte —le digo ofreciéndole la oportunidad de dejarme a mi aire mientras me acompaña por el pasillo.

—Tranquilo, hombre —contesta con voz grave mientras abre la puerta de la habitación que hay al otro extremo del corredor.

Empezamos a tomar medidas en las distintas estancias. Me sostiene la cinta métrica obedientemente y asiente de vez en cuando al darle las indicaciones. La frase «un hombre de pocas palabras» se inventó pensando en él, no me cabe la menor duda. Se comunica con gestos y, aunque tiene los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, sé cuándo me está mirando. Anoto todos los datos en una hoja y ya empiezan a asaltarme algunas ideas.

Una hora después ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito y hemos terminado. De nuevo sigo al enorme cuerpo de Boyd hasta el descansillo mientras busco el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. No tardo en darme cuenta de que con las prisas por librarme de Lydia me lo he dejado en la barra.

—Me he dejado el teléfono en la barra —le digo a Boyd.

—Le diré a Ethan que lo guarde. Derek  quería que te mostrara otra habitación antes de que te fueses —me explica sin alterar la voz.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que tengas una idea de lo que quiere que hagas.

Introduce una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura, abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Está bien. Aquello no va a matarme, y tengo curiosidad. «¡Vaya!» Llego al centro de la habitación, una mini-suite, para ser exactos. Es probable que sea más grande que todo el piso de Liam. Al oír que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que Boyd se ha marchado para dejar que lo asimile por mí mismo. Me quedo de pie, absorbiendo el opulento derroche de la decoración. Estas habitaciones son más lujosas que las de abajo, si es que cabe la posibilidad. Una cama gigante cubierta con sábanas de raso moradas y doradas domina el espacio. La pared que hay detrás está empapelada con un estampado de remolinos en relieve y de un color dorado pálido. Las gruesas y largas cortinas reposan sobre la mullida moqueta. La iluminación es suave y tenue. Uno de los requisitos principales de Hale era la sensualidad, y quien hubiese diseñado aquella habitación había conseguido reflejarla en abundancia. ¿Por qué no vuelve a emplear al mismo diseñador?

Me acerco hasta la enorme ventana de guillotina y contemplo el paisaje. El terreno sobre el que se asienta La Mansión es inmenso, las vistas son fantásticas y el exuberante verdor de la campiña de Surrey se extiende varios kilómetros. Es algo digno de ver. Me paseo por la sala y acaricio con la palma de la mano una hermosa cómoda de madera oscura. Dejo sobre ella la carpeta y el bolso y me dirijo al diván situado junto a la ventana. Me siento y admiro el espacio que me rodea. Es increíble, y sin duda podría competir con muchos de los hoteles más famosos de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Un enorme tapiz llama mi atención. Es bastante raro, pero muy hermoso. Debe de ser una antigüedad. Está medio clavado en la pared y asciende hasta el techo, donde nacen las enormes vigas de madera. Tiene un diseño cuadriculado, pero no lo adorna ningún tipo de tela ni de luz. Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto vuelvo a erguirme al oír un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño. Mierda. Me ha metido en una habitación ocupada... ¿o no?

Ahora no oigo nada. Me quedo quieto y en silencio para tratar de percibir algún movimiento, pero nada. Me relajo un poco y entonces oigo que la manecilla de la puerta se abre y doy un respingo.

Mierda. Mierda.

Debería huir antes de que alguien salga del cuarto de baño, probablemente en cueros, y se encuentre a una extraño allí plantado, rojo como un tomate, en medio de su suite de lujo. Corro hacia la cómoda para recoger el maletín y me dirijo a la salida. Entonces lanzo un grito ahogado y el maletín se me cae al suelo. Me quedo helado al ver a Derek Hale. Está de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño y sólo lleva puestos unos vaqueros holgados.  
  
  



	5. capitulo 5

Él permanece callado mientras yo lo observo pasmado, a la espera de una explicación. No obtengo más que la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes desde el otro lado de la estancia. Me siento como si estuviera analizándome bajo la lente de un microscopio y la copa de vino empieza a revolverse en mi estómago, dando vueltas sin parar mientras me balanceo nerviosa sobre mis zapatos

—¿Qué es esto, una broma? —digo medio riéndome. Sigo esperando a que me ilumine, pero no dice nada. Intento ignorar el magnífico cuerpo masculino que tengo delante y busco desesperadamente en mi cerebro algún tipo de guía o instrucción. No sirve de nada. No estoy ciego. Lo cierto es que me he imaginado su torso más de una vez, y he de decir que supera con creces mis mejores fantasías y expectativas. Este hombre es más que perfecto. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sigue ahí, de pie, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirándome con fijeza bajo sus larguísimas pestañas. Su mirada es penetrante, tiene la boca entreabierta y percibo el subir y bajar de su increíble pecho. Existe una definición muy acertada; no es excesivamente musculoso, es... simple y llanamente... perfecto. Si vestido me deja sin palabras, verlo así me arrastra al borde del infarto. Respiro hondo. Madre mía, tiene el vientre en V. Su respiración agitada hace que los músculos se tensen y se destensen, y la frecuencia de las inhalaciones hace fracasar su intento de aparentar impasibilidad. Está muy nervioso. ¿Qué hace ahí y así, sólo con unos vaqueros, recién afeitado, mostrando todavía más su belleza? Me abofeteo mentalmente.

Salta a la vista a qué está jugando. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Es tan irreal y tan tremendamente presuntuoso que casi pierde todo su atractivo... casi. Me río para mis adentros. No pierde nada de atractivo. Al contrario. Me invade el deseo. ¿Esperaba verlo? Sí, lo admito. Pero ¿así? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que le puse los ojos encima. Tiene los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero su actitud es segura y decidida. Me observa con una determinación absoluta, y su mirada me dice que estoy a punto de morir de placer. Debería marcharme pero, por más que sepa que he de hacerlo, por más que mi sensatez me obligue a huir, no lo hago. En vez de eso, bajo la mirada hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por los vaqueros, y advierto un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna. Está completamente excitado y, a juzgar por mi creciente ereccion, yo también. Mi cuerpo se bloquea, presa del pánico, y tengo sentimientos encontrados. Mi lado prudente me insta a largarme de aquí, pero mi lado temerario me ruega que me quede y que acepte lo que quiere darme. Esto está mal. Acabo de charlar con su novia en el piso inferior. Bueno, charlar exactamente no. Eso implicaría que hubiera sido una conversación amistosa, y no es el caso. Mi mente en conflicto hace que cambie de postura mientras separo los labios e inspiro profundamente.

Agacho la cabeza. —Relájate, Stiles—me tranquiliza con voz suave—. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Casi rompo a reír. ¿Y quién no? Sólo hay que verlo. Me quedo quieta. El único movimiento visible es el de mi corazón golpeándome el pecho, y su ritmo se multiplica por diez cuando él empieza a caminar hacia mí despacio, con los ojos clavados en los míos. Cuando se encuentra a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, su aroma fresco me inunda la nariz y hace que el cuerpo se me tense de manera involuntaria. No sé cómo lo consigo, pero dejo la mirada fija en la suya y levanto la vista para mantener el contacto mientras se acerca hasta que lo tengo ante mí. Está lo más cerca que puede estarlo sin llegar a tocarme físicamente. Si existe un equivalente al DEFCON1 de alerta máxima para el cuerpo humano, acabo de alcanzarlo. —Date la vuelta —ordena con voz suave. Yo obedezco sin pensar y me vuelvo despacio mientras resoplo y cierro los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera he vacilado. Mis hombros se tensan a la espera de su tacto, y mis esfuerzos mentales por obligarme a relajarme no están funcionando. El único sonido que interrumpe el ensordecedor silencio es el de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Permanezco así durante unos instantes y pronto me dispongo a volverme para tenerlo de nuevo de frente, pero él me detiene al posar sobre mis hombros sus dos manos firmes, cálidas y ligeramente temblorosas. Me estremezco con su roce, y él levanta una mano lentamente, como para asegurarse de que no voy a moverme. En mi oscuridad privada, oigo que mi cerebro me grita que huya, pero mi cuerpo tiene otros planes completamente diferentes y, desafiante, desoye cualquier orden procedente de mi interior. 

Derek vuelve a colocarme la mano sobre el hombro y empieza a masajearme muy despacio los músculos tensos. La sensación es maravillosa. Balanceo la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y mis labios dejan escapar un leve suspiro. La presión aumenta y me deleito en los deliciosos movimientos de sus manos al mismo tiempo que siento cómo su aliento caliente y fresco se aproxima a mi oído. Me estremezco y acerco la cara a la suya. Sé que lo estoy incitando, pero a estas alturas ya he perdido el sentido por completo. Quiero más. —No pares —susurra, y las vibraciones de su voz provocan oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. Se me ha ido totalmente de las manos. Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Apenas reconozco mi voz. No puedo creer que me haya atrapado de esta manera; no puedo creer que esté accediendo a esto. —Me alegro. Porque no creo que te lo permitiese —dice, y presiona toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras su boca se abre junto a mi oído—. Voy a quitarte el traje.

Apenas consigo asentir, pero él capta mi respuesta y empieza a mordisquearme el lóbulo, lo que aumenta la implacable presión que ya siento en mi vibrante interior. —Eres demasiado guapo, Stiles—ronronea mientras me roza la oreja con sus labios.

—Oh, Dios... —Me apoyo en él y siento su erección palpitante contra mi trasero a través de los vaqueros.

—¿Notas eso? —Comienza a trazar círculos con sus caderas y yo lanzo un gemido—. Voy a poseerte.

Sus palabras están cargadas de un convencimiento absoluto. Me siento completamente esclavo de ellas. Sé que debe de tener mucha práctica en estos menesteres; debe de haber pulido el don de la seducción hasta convertirlo en un arte. No me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Las mujeres y los hombres deben de caer rendidos a sus pies día sí, día también. Tiene mucha experiencia en el tema y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. En estos momentos estoy aquí para él, sin conciencia ni indecisión. He dejado a un lado cualquier resquicio de cautela. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme algo así?

Siento que su dedo índice comienza a ascender lentamente desde el final de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi columna y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas sin control. Imploro a mis manos que permanezcan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero lo que en realidad deseo es volverme y devorarlo, aunque él ya ha impedido que lo haga en una ocasión. Es evidente que le gusta tener el control.

Cuando alcanza la parte superior de mi chaleco, lo desabotona y me apoya la otra mano en la cadera. Yo doy un respingo. Tengo muchas cosquillas ahí, y cualquier roce en la cadera o en el hueco que tengo justo encima me hace saltar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorar su caricia. Es difícil, pero su propia mano, que ocupa toda mi cadera, me retiene y me mantiene inmóvil, me quita botón por botón con lentitud y oigo cómo suspira al ver mi piel desnuda. Aparta la mano de mi cadera y yo me sorprendo añorando su calor al instante. Pero entonces noto que sus dos manos se deslizan bajo la tela de mi camisa hasta detenerse sobre mis hombros descubiertos. Flexiona los dedos y me aparta la ropa muy despacio por mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. le sigue el cinturón, haciendo un sonido de látigo al quitármelo, luego baja lentamente mi pantalón, Él se queda sin aliento, y yo doy gracias a todos los santos por haberme puesto ropa interior decente. Estoy de pie, en bóxer, a merced del Adonis que se yergue tras de mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? —Mmm, encaje —susurra. Me agarra de la cintura, me levanta para sacarme del traje arrugado que ya descansa sobre el suelo y me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara a él.

Con sólo levantar ligeramente la vista me encuentro con sus preciosos labios y deseo que los pegue a los míos. Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad de auto-control a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hace ya rato que me ha abandonado. Estoy muy excitado, y con este hombre no es de extrañar. Acerca una mano a mi pectoral y con el pulgar me dibuja círculos alrededor del pezón. Mantiene la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Se me erizan los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecen bajo sus dedos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Es consciente del efecto que está teniendo en mí. Acerca también el dedo índice, me pellizca la rígida protuberancia

Me extasía por completo que este hombre me estudie tan de cerca, que me esté provocando hasta hacerme temblar de desesperación. Todavía no puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto, pero ¿acaso puedo pararlo?. Mis manos se niegan a seguir alejadas de él. Levanto los brazos y apoyo las palmas sobre su tórax. Es tan cálido y firme que me quedo sin aliento. Empiezo a recorrer con un dedo el hueco que se forma entre sus pectorales y sonrío para mis adentros al sentir cómo se estremece bajo mi tacto. Deja escapar un leve gruñido gutural. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a disfrutar del acceso a su cuerpo, él me da la vuelta otra vez y siento ganas de gritar. —Quiero verte —suspiro.

—Tú y yo —ruge. Entonces me da la vuelta y pega sus labios contra los míos hasta dejarme sin aliento. Vuelvo a estar donde quiero estar.

Me roza el labio inferior con la lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le niego. Lo acepto en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es laxa pero intensa. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras él presiona la entrepierna contra la mia. Su erección es dura como el acero, y lucha por librarse del encierro al que la someten los vaqueros que la cubren. Todas las partes de su cuerpo son perfectas. Es tal y como me lo había imaginado. Se le escapa un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acaricia la espalda con las dos manos hasta cobijar mi cabeza entre ellas. Me agarra la nuca con los dedos y apoya las palmas sobre mis pómulos. Derek interrumpe el beso y yo jadeo ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevan y descienden debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intenta llenar sus pulmones. De repente, apoya la frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Parece estar sufriendo. —Voy a perderme en ti —suspira mientras desliza la mano por la curva de mi columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de mi muslo. Con un leve tirón me levanta una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarra el trasero con la otra mano. Busca mi mirada con desesperación. —Hay algo entre nosotros —susurra—. No son imaginaciones mías.

No, no lo son.

Recuerdo lo que sucedió el viernes, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sentí como si me hubiese electrocutado, todo tipo de reacciones extrañas azotaron mi mente y mi cuerpo. Aquello no fue normal, y me alivia saber que no fui el único que lo sintió.

—Hay algo —confirmo en voz baja, y de inmediato observo cómo la expresión de sus ojos muta de la incertidumbre a la satisfacción plena. Estoy de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredado alrededor de su cintura, listo para lanzarme y rodearlo también con la otra pierna. Necesito sentirlo entero. Necesito sus labios contra los míos. Como si me leyera la mente, inclina la cabeza y me busca la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hace de una manera más calmada y pausada. Presiona la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y al instante advierto un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna. Soy incapaz de controlarlo; no quiero hacerlo. Mientras clava la cadera contra la mía, sigue poseyendo mi boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercan al límite. Si me toca, es probable que estalle. Su beso se intensifica y la presión de su cadera aumenta. —Por Dios —murmura contra mis labios—. No lo fastidies.

¿No lo fastidies? ¿Por qué me suplica eso? ¿O se lo está rogando a sí mismo?

De repente todo cobra sentido cuando oigo a otra persona gritar el nombre de Derek. Reconozco la voz fría y desagradable de Lydia. Y así, sin más, el placer que no paraba de aumentar desaparece más rápido de lo que ha llegado.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», grito sin cesar para mis adentros

Mi cuerpo lánguido y excitado se torna rígido de repente y clavo los dedos en los hombros de Derek

Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Su novia anda por aquí, es probable que esté ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí, toda excitado, con las manos de su novio por todo el cuerpo. ¡Soy una persona horrible!

Él me besa con más intensidad, hasta hacer que me duelan los labios. Su lengua me invade la boca con necesidad. Sé que está intentando que vuelva al juego. Me suelta el muslo y me agarra de la cadera para que no me mueva. Cree que voy a salir huyendo. Y voy a hacerlo. Me libera los labios y mi cabeza desciende automáticamente. —La puerta está cerrada con llave —me asegura en voz baja.

¡Ahora ya no puedo seguir con esto!

Quizá no me guste esa mujer, pero no soy un ladrón de novios. He metido la pata, aunque todavía estoy a tiempo de parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él sube la mano y me agarra de la mandíbula, me levanta la cara y me la sujeta con fuerza mientras clava su mirada de ojos verdes en mí. Me observa con desesperación buscando algo en mi rostro, creo que esperanza. —Por favor —logra articular. Yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza a pesar de la presión que ejercen sus manos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me agarra la cintura con más intensidad y me sacude la mandíbula levemente en un intento exasperado por sacarme del caparazón en el que me he encerrado. —No te vayas. —Lo dice casi entre dientes, haciendo que parezca una orden.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurro, y siento que aparta las manos de mí con un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Derek? —oigo la voz de Lydia de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca. Totalmente aturdido, recojo mi traje del suelo, corro hacia el cuarto de baño, cierro de un portazo y echo el pestillo. Me apoyo contra la puerta, casi desnudo, e intento controlar mi respiración irregular. Miro al techo tratando de evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas. Estoy muy decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Me parece oír unas voces procedentes del dormitorio e intento estabilizar mis jadeos para escuchar lo que está pasando. Pero no hay nada. Ni ruido, ni voces... nada. Me maldigo por estar medio desnudo, por no poder escapar y por tener que esconderme en el cuarto de baño como el homre desesperado que soy. No me siento cómodo con esta sensación. Me avergüenzo totalmente de mí mismo. Me han puesto los cuernos muchas veces y yo he puesto a caer de un burro a todas esas personas que se han entrometido en mis relaciones. Después de muchas botellas de vino, las he condenado, las he maldecido y les he deseado el peor de los castigos. Ahora me he convertido en una de ellas.

Lanzo un gruñido y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. «¡Serás zorro!»

Oigo que se cierra una puerta y me pongo rígido. ¿Eso es que se marcha o que vuelve? Sea como sea, tengo que vestirme. 

Suspiro y me pongo el traje, primero los pantalones, le sigue la camisa, la cual meto dentro del pantalón y me fajo, le sigue el chaleco y estoy mas o menos listo.

 Me acerco al espejo para inspeccionarme. Tal y como imaginaba, estoy espantoso. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, los labios hinchados y rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Parezco turbado. Estoy turbado. Intento en vano recomponerme para salir al menos con un poco de dignidad, pero no hay manera de ocultar mi aspecto consternado. Va a ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta. —¿Stiles?

No contesto. Vaya, parece enfadado.

Me atuso el pelo con los dedos y me seco las lágrimas con papel. Sigo horrible, pero sé que me sentiré mejor en cuanto salga de aquí. Me preparo para hacer frente a un hombre frustrado que intenta evitar mi marcha y quito el pestillo con cautela. La puerta se abre al instante y casi me tira al suelo. Derek está al otro lado, enfadado y bloqueándome la salida. Inspecciono el dormitorio a sus espaldas y compruebo que estamos solos. Debe de mentir muy bien, porque sigue descamisado y Lydia no está en la habitación intentando arrancarme los pelos. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarme con desaprobación ni a hacerme sentir como si lo hubiese decepcionado.

Lo aparto a un lado y paso. —¿Adónde diablos vas? —grita a mis espaldas. No le contesto. A paso ligero, agarro mi maletín, salgo al descansillo y me marcho mientras lo oigo maldecir. —¡STILES! —grita. Desciendo la escalera a toda prisa y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba. Veo que Derek sale de la suite y se pone una camiseta como puede.

Me desvío hacia el bar para recoger el teléfono y veo que Ethan está sirviendo a unos caballeros. Mis buenos modales me impiden exigírselo al instante, de modo que espero pacientemente sin parar de moverme con inquietud.

—¿Ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar? —dice Lydia, y su voz fría me hiela la carne.

Dios mío, ¿lo sabe? ¿Lo dice con doble sentido?

Me vuelvo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa. —¿Te refieres a las medidas? Sí.

Ella me observa con el codo apoyado en la cadera y sosteniendo el gin-tonic de endrinas ante su rostro. Lo sabe. Esto es espantoso.

Derek entra corriendo en el bar y se detiene derrapando ante nosotros. Lo miro con espanto. ¿No sabe lo que es el disimulo? Observo a Lydia para analizar su reacción ante la escenita y veo que nos estudia atentamente a ambos. No hay duda de que lo sabe. Tengo que largarme ahora mismo. Me vuelvo hacia la barra y, por suerte, Ethan me ve.

—Señor Stiles, tenga, pruebe esto —dice, y me pasa una especie de chupito.

—¿Tienes mi teléfono, Ethan?

—Pruébelo —me insiste.

Desesperado por salir de aquí, me lo bebo de un trago. Me quema la garganta y sigue quemándome mientras recorre la laringe hacia el estómago. Abro la boca en forma de O y cierro los ojos con fuerza. —¡Madre mía!

—¿Le gusta?

Exhalo poco a poco el aliento caliente y le devuelvo el vaso. —Sí, está muy bueno. Empiezo a percibir un sabor a... ¿cerezas?

El camarero recoge el vaso, me guiña un ojo y me pasa el teléfono. Me aliso el traje y cojo aire antes de volverme hacia las dos personas que no quiero volver a ver en la vida. Estoy convencido de que sobre la frente llevo un cartel de neón gigante con la palabra «Zorro» parpadeando. —Te has dejado esto arriba. 

Derek me entrega mi carpeta, pero no la suelta cuando tiro de ella suavemente.

—Gracias —respondo, y arrugo la frente al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Por fin suelta la carpeta y me la meto en el maletín

—.Adiós.

Los dejo a ambos en el bar y me dirijo hacia mi coche. No vendrá detrás de mí con Lydia delante, lo cual es todo un alivio.

Me meto en el jeep, arranco el motor y hago caso omiso de la voz mental que me grita: «¡No deberías conducir así!» Sé que estoy siendo muy irresponsable, pero la desesperación no me deja alternativa. Doy marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y veo que Derek atraviesa las puertas de La Mansión a gran velocidad. No puede ser. ¿Por qué no le cuenta directamente a su novia todo lo que ha pasado?

Pongo la primera a toda prisa y piso el acelerador. Arranco dejando una nube de humo tras de mí. Nunca he conducido mi amado Roscoe de un modo tan brusco. Cuando la nube negra se dispersa, veo por el retrovisor que Derek sacude los brazos en el aire como un poseso. Acelero por el camino de acceso bordeado de árboles. La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de la bebida y la ansiedad. Intento bloquear todo lo demás y centrarme en la carretera que tengo delante. No debería conducir. Tengo los sentidos nublados, y la bebida es sólo un factor menor que se suma a mi estado de histeria mental. Miro el salpicadero y me doy cuenta de que voy a una velocidad absurda, sin luces y sin el cinturón. No estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Las puertas aparecen ante mí y levanto el pie del acelerador. —Abríos, por favor, abríos —ruego mientras pongo el punto muerto —. ¡Abríos!

Al golpear el volante con frustración, hago sonar el claxon y doy un respingo en el asiento. El sonido de un coche que se acerca atrae mi vista hacia el retrovisor. Las luces se aproximan. —¡Maldita sea! —exclamo. El coche derrapa, se detiene detrás de mí y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Derek sale y se acerca a paso ligero a mi jeep. Es evidente que está furioso. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque no ha mojado?

Dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre el volante, me siento totalmente vencido. Mi objetivo de escapar sin preguntas ni explicaciones se ha visto completamente frustrado. No tengo por qué contarle nada. La situación es detestable y habla por sí sola. 

Hale abre la puerta del conductor, me agarra del brazo, me saca del coche y quita las llaves del contacto. —Stiles—dice mientras me mira con desaprobación. Tengo ganas de gritarle, pero él se me adelanta—: ¡Estás medio borracho! Te juro por Dios que como te hagas daño...

Me avergüenzo al escuchar sus palabras mientras me regaño mentalmente por ser tan imprudente. Permanezco de pie frente a él, aguantando su descontento, sintiéndome humillado y patético. Me agarra la mandíbula con la mano y me mira desde arriba. Quiere besarme, lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Con un movimiento brusco consigo que me suelte la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con suavidad, e intenta agarrarme de nuevo. Consigo zafarme.

—Pues, por extraño que parezca, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿No es evidente?

—Me deseas.

—Más que a nada —declara rotundamente.

—¿Qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan pagado de sí mismo. ¿Lo habías planeado? ¿Era ésta tu intención cuando me llamaste ayer?

—Sí —admite en un tono que nada tiene que ver con la disculpa

—. Te deseo.

No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. Me desea, así que me ha tomado.

—¿Quieres abrir las puertas, por favor? —Me dirijo hacia ellas, pero siguen inmóviles cuando las alcanzo. Me vuelvo de la manera más amenazante que mi estado me permite—. ¡Abre las malditas puertas!

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que deambules por ahí estando a kilómetros de casa?

—Pediré un taxi. No es problema tuyo. Abre las puertas.

—De eso nada, yo te llevo.

Miro su coche. Es un Camaro (todo negro, brillante y precioso), me parece. —¡Abre las putas puertas de una vez! —le grito.

—¡Controla esa puta boca!

¿Que controle mi boca? ¿«Mi puta boca»? Quiero golpearlo, dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar de frustración, como un lobo que aúlla a la luna. Me siento como un idiota: humillado y avergonzado. —No estoy preparado para ser otro de los muchos tantos que te anotas en el cabezal de la cama —le espeto. Me respeto lo bastante a mí mismo... lo suficiente como para no llegar a eso... más o menos.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Está verdaderamente pasmado. Señor, dame fuerzas. Este hombre es el jugador definitivo, obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nuestro enfrentamiento se ve interrumpido cuando su móvil empieza a sonar. Lo saca rápidamente del bolsillo. —¿ _Boyd_? —Se da la vuelta y comienza a pasearse—. _Sí... De acuerdo._ —La llamada termina en seguida—. Yo te llevo a casa —insiste.

—No, por favor. Sólo abre las puertas. —Le estoy suplicando y ése no era el tono en el que pretendía hablarle.

—No, no voy a dejarte solo ahí fuera, Stiles. Fin de la historia. Te vienes conmigo.

—No.

—Sí.

Vuelvo la cabeza bruscamente al oír que se acerca un coche por la carretera principal.

—¡Mierda! —ruge Derek mientras vuelve a sacar apresuradamente el móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que intenta agarrarme. Las puertas empiezan a abrirse y echo a correr hacia mi coche para coger el maletín —¡ _Boyd,  no abras las putas puertas_! —grita por el teléfono—. ¡ _Vale, pues dile a Lydia que no lo haga_!

En cuanto están lo bastante abiertas me deslizo entre ellas, justo antes de que empiecen a cerrarse de nuevo. Veo a Derek correr hacia su coche y golpear algo en el salpicadero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo. ¿Es que no va a darse por vencido? Saco mi móvil y llamo a un taxi mientras comienzo a andar por la carretera. Alguien contesta y, justo cuando voy a hablar, me quedo sin aliento al notar que Derek me agarra por la cintura. —¡Pero qué...! —grito mientras me levanta, me da la vuelta y me lanza sobre su hombro.

—No vas a vagar por ahí por tu cuenta, jovencito —dice entre dientes con tono lleno de autoridad. Hace que me sienta más joven... o él mayor, no lo tengo claro.

—¿A ti qué narices te importa? —le espeto. Estoy furioso y no hago más que revolverme mientras me lleva hasta su coche.

—Pues, al parecer, nada, pero tengo conciencia. Tú de aquí no te vas si no es en mi coche. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me deja de pie en el suelo, me coge del codo y me guía hasta su vehículo. Lo cierra de un portazo y se encamina hacia mi jeep para apartarlo de la entrada. Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad cuando lo veo manipular la palanca para deslizar el asiento hacia atrás al máximo. Incluso estando a esa distancia del volante tiene que esforzarse por embutir su cuerpo, alto y delgado, dentro de mi amado jeep. Tiene una pinta bastante ridícula. Quiero gritarle un poco más cuando derrapa y patina al parar. Nadie ha tratado a mi pobre Roscoe tan mal jamás.

Resopla mientras regresa y se mete en su coche. Me lanza una mirada feroz con el ceño fruncido, arranca y sale a toda velocidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa es dolorosamente silencioso y terroríficamente rápido. Este hombre es una amenaza en la carretera. Desearía que al menos encendiera la radio para deshacernos de este silencio tan incómodo. Admiro con envidia el interior de su camaro. Estoy recostado en el asiento, rodeado de kilómetros de piel negra guateada, y miro por la ventana durante todo el camino a casa. Siento que su mirada se clava en mí de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoro. Me concentro en el rugido gutural del motor mientras devora la carretera que se extiende ante nosotros. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Se detiene delante de casa de Liam después de que, de manera breve y concisa, le indique cómo llegar. Me bajo del vehículo. —¿Stiles? —lo oigo llamarme, pero cierro la puerta del coche y acelero mis pasos hacia la vivienda. Al darme cuenta de que tiene las puñeteras llaves de mi coche maldigo en voz alta. Me vuelvo para desandar el camino, pero oigo el rugido del motor alejándose por la carretera. Se me tuerce el gesto de disgusto. Lo ha hecho a propósito para que tenga que llamarlo. Bueno, pues que espere sentado. Prefiero apañármelas sin el coche.

Deambulo hasta la casa y llamo a la puerta. —¿Y tus llaves? —me pregunta Liam cuando la abre.

Pienso rápido. —He llevado el coche al taller para que le cambien los frenos. Se me ha olvidado sacar las llaves de casa del llavero.

Acepta mi excusa sin hacer más preguntas. —Hay un juego de llaves extra en la maceta que se encuentra junto a la ventana de la cocina.

Se apresura a subir de nuevo la escalera y yo lo sigo para, inmediatamente, abrir una botella de vino antes de buscar algo de comer en la nevera. Nada me llama la atención. Me centro en el vino. —Sí, por favor. —Liam irrumpe en la cocina. Ya está en pijama, y yo me muero de ganas de ponérmelo también. Le lleno una copa mientras intento cambiar por otra la expresión de estupefacción que sé que aún tengo en la cara.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le pregunto.

El se deja caer en una de las sillas dispares que rodean la robusta mesa de pino. —He pasado casi todo el día recogiendo portatartas. La gente debería ser lo bastante amable como para venir a devolvérmelos. —Toma un sorbo de vino y deja escapar un suspiro apreciativo. Me siento a la mesa con el

—Tienes que empezar a pedir una fianza.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche.

—¿Con quién? —inquiero mientras me pregunto a mí mismo si éste pasará de la primera cita.

—Un cliente que está muy bueno. Vino a recoger una tarta para el primer cumpleaños de su sobrina, una tarta de «Jungla sobre ruedas». ¿A que es adorable?

—Mucho —admito—. ¿Y cómo surgió la cosa?

—Se lo pedí yo —contesta, y se encoge de hombros. Me río. Su confianza en sí misma es fascinante. Creo que posee el récord mundial en número de primeras citas. La única relación larga que ha tenido fue con mi hermano, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Desde que rompieron y Jordan se trasladó a Australia, Liam ha tenido infinidad de citas y con ninguno de esos hombres ha ido más allá de la primera.

—Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a mi madre. —Me levanto y me llevo la copa conmigo—. Ahora te veo en el sofá.

Guay. Necesito hablar con mi madre. Liam es mi mejor amigo, pero no hay nada como una madre cuando lo que quieres es que te reconforten. Aunque no puedo contarle por qué necesito que me reconforten. Se horrorizaría.

Después de ponerme un pantalón de batman y sin camiseta, me desplomo sobre la cama y llamo a mi madre. Sólo suena una vez antes de que descuelgue.

— _¿Stiles?_ —Su voz es aguda, pero reconfortante.

—Hola, mamá.

— _¿stiles? ¿stiles? Noah, no lo oigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿stiles?_

_—Estoy aquí, mamá. ¿Me oyes?_

_—¿stiles? Noah, no funciona. No oigo nada. ¡stiles!_

Oigo los las protestas ahogadas de mi padre en la distancia, antes de que se ponga al teléfono. —¿ _Hola_?

—¡ _Hola, papá_! —grito.

— _¡Joder, no hace falta que grites!_

_—Es que mamá no me oía._

_—Porque tenía el puñetero teléfono del revés, la muy tonta._

Oigo la risa de mi madre de fondo, seguida de una palmada que, sin lugar a dudas, es un golpe que le ha propinado a mi padre en el hombro. — _¿Está ahí? ¿Lo oyes? Pásamelo._ —Discuten brevemente antes de que mi madre vuelva a ponerse al teléfono—. ¿ _stiles? ¿Estás ahí?_

_—¡Sí!_

¿Por qué no habré llamado directamente al teléfono fijo? Insistió en que la llamara al móvil nuevo para poder practicar y así cogerle el truco, pero, por todos los santos, mira que le cuesta. Sólo tiene cuarenta y siete años, pero es una completa tecnófoba.

— _Ah, mucho mejor ahora. Ya te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien. Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú?_

_—Aquí todo bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos un notición. —_ No me da la oportunidad de intentar adivinar a qué se refiere—: ¡ _Tu hermano va a venir a visitarnos!_

Me incorporo nervioso, ¿Jordan va a venir a casa? Hace seis meses que no veo a mi hermano. Está pegándose la vida padre en la Costa de Oro, trabaja como instructor de surf y sólo viene a casa una o dos veces al año. Antes estábamos muy unidos. Liam va a alucinar cuando se entere, y no en el buen sentido. —¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

— _El domingo que viene. ¿A que es estupendo? Justo le comentaba a tu padre la semana pasada que teníamos que ir a verlo, pero él no quiere montarse en un avión. Ya sabes cómo es._

El miedo a volar de mi padre es muy frustrante para mi pobre madre, que todos los años tiene que soportar un viaje en coche de dos días hasta España. —¿ _Sabes qué planes tiene_? —pregunto.

— _Llega a Heathrow y se viene directamente a Cornualles para pasar la semana conmigo y con papá. Después volverá a Londres. ¿Vendrás tú también? Hace semanas que no vienes a vernos._

De repente me siento fatal. Llevo cerca de ocho semanas sin ver a mis padres.— Es que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, mamá. Estamos con la inauguración del Lusso y es una locura. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

— _Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Cómo está Liam_? —me pregunta. Mi madre todavía adora a mi mejro amigo. Se quedó igual de deshecha que yo cuando Jordan y el lo dejaron.

— _Está fenomenal._

 _—Estupendo. ¿Y sabes algo de Theo_? —me pregunta vacilante. Sé que espera que la respuesta sea un NO rotundo. No lo pasó tan mal cuando fuimos Theo y yo quienes lo dejamos. No le caía muy bien que digamos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Theo no le caía muy bien a casi nadie. Hemos hablado alguna vez desde que nos separamos, pero mamá no necesita saberlo.

— _No, estoy en otras cosas_ —le informo y la oigo suspirar de alivio. Prefiero no contarle en qué otras cosas he estado centradO. Me siento demasiado avergonzado de mí mismo.

— _Bien. ¡Noah, ve a abrir la puerta! Stiles, tengo que colgar. Ha venido mi amiga a recogerme para ir a yoga._

_—Vale, mamá. Te llamo la semana que viene._

_—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con la inauguración y diviértete también un poco_! —me ordena.

Sé que piensa que he desperdiciado siete años en dos relaciones que no valían la pena. Y tiene razón, lo he hecho.

— _Adiós, mamá._ —Cuelgo.

Jordan viene a casa. Bueno, eso me ha animado un poco. Siempre me siento mejor después de hablar con mi madre. Están a kilómetros de distancia y los echo muchísimo de menos, pero me reconforta el hecho de que hayan dejado atrás la locura que es Londres al prejubilarse y trasladarse a Newquay, sobre todo después del susto que nos dio papá con aquel ataque al corazón.

El móvil empieza a sonar y miro la pantalla esperando ver el número de mi madre —seguro que se le ha olvidado bloquear el teclado y se ha sentado encima—. Pero no es ella. Es Derek Hale. «Uffffffffff.» —Rechazar —resoplo. Pulso el botón rojo y lanzo el teléfono sobre mi cama.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy con Liam al sofá. Oigo que vuelve a sonar mientras me dirijo al salón. Hago caso omiso. El tío nunca se da por vencido. Al menos no tengo que volver a verlo. Me ha dado la excusa perfecta para negarme en rotundo a diseñar cualquier cosa para él.  
  



End file.
